


Merry Meet

by eirenical (chibi1723)



Category: Tir Alainn Trilogy - Anne Bishop
Genre: Background Kief/Nora, Background Relationships, Backstory, Belonging, Canon Compliant, Family you Choose, Female Friendship, First Meetings, Friendship/Love, Gen, Misses Clause Challenge, Slice of Life, i suppose i should tag this...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi1723/pseuds/eirenical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The same wary woodland eyes now shone from under a young girl's fall of ash brown hair.  A lithe body, covered in tunic and trousers, smart and sturdy leather boots, was poised even now to run if startled.  And she was young… younger even than Nora had guessed, not more than ten or eleven.  Holding out her hand again, she said, "I am Nora and this is my grandmother, Delia. Merry meet, my friend."</p><p>The girl held out her own hand and took Nora's in a surprisingly firm grip for one so young.  She said but three words before shifting back into her other form and bolting off into the night.</p><p>"I am Ashk."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Meet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xylaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylaria/gifts).



> Dear Recipient,
> 
> I suspect I outed myself as your author several months ago in an anon sort of way... ^_~ ...and I thank you for getting me over my case of nerves. I am so very glad I got you as a recipient because I love this fandom in a very large way and your prompts filled me with a burning need to write. So, I hope very much that this doesn't disappoint and I thank you for giving me an excuse to explore the teasing hints of a backstory for these characters that the books never really gave us in full. I had a lot of fun with this and I hope you'll enjoy it, too! ^_^
> 
> Happy Yuletide!  
> A grateful author

_It was the right thing to do. My mother wasn't happy here and it was tearing her apart, tearing **us** apart. It was the right thing to do._ Nora sighed, her body slumping against the low wall around the kitchen garden, her eyes staring sightlessly out into the woods around the cottage. It might have been the right thing to do, but that didn't make it any easier. Nora was young, still, and though she loved her grandmother with her whole heart, that didn't make the loss of her mother one she felt any less keenly. It helped, sometimes, to know that her mother was alive -- not only alive but _well_ now -- out on the wind-swept shores of Ronat Isle with the man she loved. It helped, sometimes, to know that her mother had followed her heart to the place the Great Mother would have her call home. It helped, sometimes, to read the letters her mother had written her, to read the words which seemed to leap off the page with weightless enthusiasm, with a joy which had never been a part of her when living at Bretonwood. It helped, sometimes…

…but not always.

Sometimes, those letters were a slap in the face, a reminder that Cordell had lived sixteen years more than she should have deep in the shadows of the woods and far away from the sea she loved… all because of Nora. And worse than that were the moments, precious few, thank the Great Mother, when Nora was sure that she would have had her stay sixteen more, would have had her stay a lifetime, so Nora wouldn't have to be without her. She loved her grandmother, she did… but she missed her mother.

A soft rustle brought Nora's attention abruptly back to her surroundings. Careless. She knew better than anyone what could happen to someone who let their wits go wandering in the woods. A low wall would not save her or her garden from someone intending mischief. She squinted into the woods, unable to see anyone or anything hidden in the shadows, but… there! Those leaves. They'd moved. Softly she called out, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

It was probably a rabbit, drawn by the scents of the new planting. Perhaps a deer… perhaps one of the Fae. They were good neighbors usually; Nora, Cordell, and Delia had never had any trouble with them and they were always respectful in their dealings. That did not mean, however, that a child wouldn't occasionally wander into the Old Place to stir up mischief… or that a child wouldn't wander _out_ of the Old Place to stir up mischief, Nora's mother would have pointed out.

The leaves rustled again, this time revealing a pair of eyes, a brown-flecked green which blended in well with the leaves around them, about a foot above the ground. Those eyes were sharp, taking in everything and missing nothing, and when Nora made a hesitant move to climb over the wall, a soft snarl filled the air. Nora froze, locking gazes with those distrusting eyes for barely a moment more before they were gone. Nora let out a breath she's been unaware of holding, noted with wonder that her heart had begun to race. It was silly, really, to get so worked up. She'd probably just startled a rabbit, perhaps a young deer.

It was foolish to think that she'd seen in those woodland eyes, for just a moment, a loneliness which reflected her own.

* * *

A week later, Nora had all but forgotten the strange encounter. There was more work to do around the cottage with her mother gone and she was determined to pick up as much of the slack as she could. Her grandmother, though still vigorous of mind, was weaker in body than she once was and Nora wanted to ensure that she didn't strain herself overly much with the day to day chores. The men and women of Breton would sometimes trade work for work -- a simple for arthritis traded for half a day's help with the planting and other such things -- but Nora didn't like to impose, didn't like feeling dependent on others for work they'd always been capable of handling on their own. And so she was often hard at work from sunup to sundown, taking care of the more physically demanding chores so that her grandmother wouldn't have to. She was glad to do it, took pride in what she could do on her own, but occasionally it was lonely work.

Nora paused in her weeding, wiped the back of her hand across her brow. It was also _hot_ work this time of year. Nora appreciated the turning of the seasons, loved the variety of weather that came with them, but it was difficult to appreciate the heat of summer when one was out working in it instead of playing in it. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt anything to take a short break… perhaps to wade in the stream?

With a wistful sigh, Nora shook her head and turned back to the garden. No. She was no child -- not really, not anymore -- and she would finish her chores before indulging a childish whim. Nora reached to the side to pick up her hoe… only to have her hand close on empty air. _What the--? Where did that go?_

A soft rustling noise accompanied by a soft snuffling drew Nora's attention to the garden wall. Nothing amiss on this side, and no sign of her missing garden tool, either… Moving as quietly as she could, Nora pressed herself against the wall and slowly raised herself to glance over it. Sure enough, that same spot in the foliage was shaking. The soft snuffling was coming from there, as well. And as if those clues had not been enough, Nora could see the handle of her hoe poking out from beneath the leaves. Sighing softly under her breath, Nora began the careful task of getting herself onto the other side of the wall as quickly and quietly as she could. Whatever, or _who_ ever, was hiding in that foliage, the last thing she wanted to do was startle them into taking off with her gardening tool.

Nora was almost there, was just about within reach to grab the wooden handle, when her foot caught on her skirt and nearly sent her tumbling into the bushes. This provoked a startled yipe out of both girl and… shadow hound. Nora drew in a sharp breath. Great Mother, that was no deer, no rabbit -- it was a _shadow hound_. Nora stared into the startled woodland eyes merely two feet from hers, only barely taking note of the black and grey streaked coat, the bunched muscles, the lethal fangs, in favor of noticing how ungainly the poor thing was. It couldn't have been more than six months old, all too-large feet and too-long limbs. It let out another yipe then and took off into the woods, leaving the hoe and Nora behind. Nora stared after the puppy for a minute before beating her fist into the ground and cursing every curse she knew under her breath.

Nora hadn't meant to startle the poor dear. The puppy hadn't done anything wrong, hadn't offered any threat that hadn't been based in fear. It was just curious, probably looking for a friend. But how did a shadow hound pup end up out here all alone? Nora knew all the Ladies of the Moon in the Bretonwood Clan and none had had any shadow hound bitches anywhere near term in the past six months. So where had this one come from? A visitor from another Clan perhaps? Or-- A sudden thought swooped down and nearly made her choke. It wasn't possible. No. Surely it wasn't possible. She'd have heard if any of the Fae were… wouldn't she? She'd never heard of one of the Fae having an other form that was a shadow hound, certainly not one in this Clan, but… what if it were possible? Suddenly, this entire encounter took on a new light.

 _Forget 'who do you belong to?' little one… who **are** you? And why haven't I heard about you before now? Surely that news would have spread…_ And more importantly, what was a Fae child as young as that one doing wandering the woods alone? What was a Fae child as young as that one doing at the Old Place looking as lonely as Nora sometimes felt? Well. There was nothing for it, now, but that wouldn't stop Nora from wondering… and hoping she would one day find answers to her questions.

* * *

It was another two weeks before the shadow hound pup -- or Fae child, as the case might be -- made another appearance. There had been more than the usual share of bunnies in the garden this summer and though Nora had spent more than *her* usual share of time outside guarding it, still some of the new plants had suffered for it. Her mother had always made it seem so effortless -- plant the crops, keep the bunnies out of the garden, harvest the crops. Maybe they had lost crops to vermin before and Nora had just never realized. Maybe her mother used to plant a little extra so that feeding the denizens of the fields was no hardship. The problem was the Nora didn't _know_. And if she couldn’t figure it out soon, then when the winter came, she and her grandmother would have to barter for goods they would normally have grown themselves. It wasn't that that was such a terrible thing. It just stung Nora's pride to think that they might have to do it because of something _she_ had done wrong.

Spotting a few plump bunnies helping themselves to the pea plants, Nora sprang from her seat inside, racing outside with a broom to shoo them all away… only someone beat her to it. Streaking over the garden wall like a misplaced bit of night, the shadow hound pup tore after the bunnies, silent and deadly. The bunnies scattered, but before the pup could give chase, Nora flung up a hand and yelled, "Wait! Stop! Please!" The hound froze in its tracks, clearly torn between obeying, continuing its chase after the bunnies, or turning on her.

Nora put the broom down, bent low to approach the now-trembling pup, and held out a hand to be sniffed. It would have been madness with an adult shadow hound, might even be madness with an adolescent pup, but those woodland eyes held far more intelligence in their depths than even other shadow hounds Nora had met. Voice soft and cajoling, she said, "Please… don't go. The bunnies are out of the garden and I doubt they'll be back now that they've seen you here. And I… I could do with some company."

The pup stretched out its neck, eyes never leaving Nora's face as it did, and delicately sniffed her fingers. When Nora made no move to reach any further, no move to do it any harm, the pup allowed its head to rest in Nora's palm -- just for a moment, barely a heartbeat of reciprocal caress. Nora held her breath, hardly daring to believe…

"Nora, is everything all right? You're lucky I noticed you'd gone -- the bread almost burned!"

…and that was all it took. At the sound of Delia's voice, the shadow hound pup jerked backwards and raced out of the garden, but even as Nora sighed and turned to go back in, she couldn't help but smile. For a shadow hound, this one was awfully careful where it put its feet. Not a single plant had been harmed, save the ones the bunnies had nibbled on.

Nora snorted out a soft laugh. _If you're just a shadow hound, my friend, then I'm a Bard._

* * *

This was to be Nora's first Summer Solstice without her mother. If felt strange, bathing and gowning herself, preparing the solstice feast, with only her grandmother for company. Her grandmother did what she could to make up for her mother's absence -- helped Nora dress her hair in delicately coiled loops of braids and flowing waves, selected shining and valuable pieces of jewelry to adorn her neck and arms, even baked her favorite solstice cakes -- but it wasn't quite the same. They both missed Cordell. They both thought of her, perhaps alone on Ronat Isle, with no one to share the Solstice with who would truly understand. Still, it did no good to dwell on it. Cordell's letters were still full of the joy of the sea, so Nora would have to hold to that, hold to the fact that her mother was happy, was where she belonged… even if that was not at Bretonwood, not with her.

So it was to be just Nora and Delia this year. The Solstice was a special time, not private exactly, but sacred, and neither felt close enough to any of their neighbors to invite them to join in. The only one Nora wished she could have invited -- and it was just whimsy to even think it, she was sure, whimsy to have invented an entire friendship within the confines of her own mind in the span of just a few months -- was her lonely shadow hound pup. Still… the pup had a habit of showing up when she was least expected. And so on another whim, just as they were to sit down to their meal, Nora paused. Smiling softly, she begged her grandmother's indulgence and took a few slices of meat from the serving platter, a large slice of bread, thickly buttered, and helpings of all the vegetables and placed them on a third dish which she took outside to the low garden wall. Speaking softly into the warm summer's eve, she said, "My friend, I don't know if you're here. Many times have I felt your eyes on me yet not seen you. If it pleases you to join us, I hope you will. If not… I hope you will accept this plate as a kindness -- from one friend to another."

When Nora returned to the table, it was to her grandmother's arched eyebrow and soft smile. She'd been kind, had asked no questions before now that Nora couldn't answer, but the time was swiftly coming when her curiosity would get the better of her. Nora was certain of that. It was both a strength and a failing of the women in her family -- to be full of such idle curiosity. She shook her head. "Not yet, Grandmother. As of yet, there is nothing to tell. Perhaps after tonight."

And when Nora moved to collect the dishes to bring to the washbasin, and passed by the kitchen window as she went, it was to see that though the plate remained on the garden wall… there was nothing left upon it. She went outside to collect it, too, and once again found herself the subject of a pair of bemused woodland eyes. Leaning on the garden wall, enjoying the feel of the sun warmed stone beneath her arms as the cool evening breeze blew past, Nora nodded her head to her friend. "I am glad the meal pleased you. If you would like, you may stay for the dance. We wouldn't mind a bit of extra company."

The hound looked away, towards the woods, then looked back, and away again. She shuffled a bit from foot to foot, even went so far as to let out a soft whine before looking back at Nora. But when Nora straightened and inclined her head towards the meadow, the shadow hound followed.

If Nora's grandmother was surprised at their four-legged guest, she said nothing, simply accepted it, as was her way. She took her place in the circle, waiting while Nora indicated a spot where the puppy could sit and watch. And then as Nora stepped forward and took her grandmother's left hand in her right… they began the dance.

As Nora and her grandmother took the first steps of the spiral, began the slow circling which would bring them to the brazier in the center, all other thoughts were pushed aside. As they took the next steps, a wind whipped through the meadow, bringing with it the salty smell of ocean air. They should have been too far from the ocean for such a thing to be possible, but on this night? On the solstice? Perhaps the Great Mother had brought Cordell to them so that they might be together in this way, if not in any other. Nora's mother was there with them, taking the same steps, dancing the same pattern, even as she was apart from them, bringing life into the Old Place of Ronat Isle just as Nora and Delia brought life to Bretonwood. Thousands of other witches, all across Sylvalan were also taking these steps, renewing their land, renewing themselves… renewing the world. How could any of them feel alone when they were together thus in spirit? So, when Nora felt a hand clasp her left hand, she thought nothing of it… because, of course, there was another hand in hers. It belonged there.

The magic swelled, drawn in to the center of the clearing as they completed the spiral, as they gave thanks to the four branches of the Great Mother… and then released the magic to rain down on the Old Place, renewing everything and everyone within its borders for the year to come. And when Nora turned to her left, she smiled, already knowing what she would see.

The same wary woodland eyes now shone from under a young girl's fall of ash brown hair. A lithe body, covered in tunic, trousers, and sturdy leather boots, was poised even now to run if startled. And she was young… younger even than Nora had guessed, not more than ten or eleven. Holding out her hand again, she said, "I am Nora and this is my grandmother, Delia. Merry meet, my friend."

The girl held out her own hand and took Nora's in a surprisingly firm grip for one so young. She said but three words before shifting back into her other form and bolting off into the night.

"I am Ashk."

As she watched Ashk speed off, nothing but a dim outline against the darkness, Nora smiled. "Merry meet, Ashk. Merry meet, and merry part, and merry meet, again."

* * *

Ashk came to the cottage often, after that night. At first Nora would look up from her work in the garden to find her sitting or leaning on the stone wall, watching her every move as though she were analyzing, trying to understand. She was still skittish, still wont to bolt at the first sign of anything new or startling -- like a true creature of the wood -- but she was slowly getting used to Nora and Delia, slowly losing some of her wary ways in favor of curiosity. It was a good first step.

Ashk was, Nora had since found out, not only a Lady of the Wood, but the granddaughter of _the_ Lord of the Woods. It was Kernos who had brought her to Bretonwood, to his home Clan, in the hopes that she would be accepted here in ways she never would be among her own Clan. Ashk's mother, her sister, her brother… they feared her. They feared the shadow hound which was her other form. They feared the wildness in her eyes. They feared the shadows of the woods which seemed never to linger far from her, even in Tir Alainn where there were no woods. Only Kernos did not fear her… and now Nora and Delia. Still it took her long to warm to them, longer still to begin to act less like a wild creature and more like the young child she was. Once she did, however, she prooved no different than any other child.

"Why don't you pluck that one? It looks just like the other one."

"Why do you only plant this part of the garden? Why not the whole thing?"

"If you have power over earth, why not just command it to grow faster? Why do things grow so much slower here than in Tir Alainn, anyway?"

"Why do you grow animals for food like plants? Why don't you just hunt in the woods?"

"Why do you wear skirts when they only get in the way?"

"Why do you wear your hair like that?"

"… _how_ do you wear your hair like that?"

Nora looked up from her spinning to see Ashk's eyes focused on her head, unwavering, a deep crease furrowing her brow. Nora raised a hand, touched the two braids in their coil around the crown of her head. Ashk sidled closer, lifted a hand to touch, as well, as though Nora's movement had been permission. She paused just before she made contact, though, looked a question at Nora. _May I…?_ Nora smiled and bowed her head. Ashk reached out, ran her hand around the braids, as though attempting to puzzle them out by touch, alone.

"Would you like me to do yours the same way, Ashk?" Nora spoke softly, so as not to startle her young friend, or to shame her into shutting Nora out, as had happened before when Ashk had put forth one of those wistful questions. She was a bright, inquisitive child but far too sensitive to the moods of those around her. For too many years, her grandfather had been the only one to show her any affection at all and in return, she loved him with an all-encompassing drive and ferocity that was almost terrible to witness. She all but worshipped him. Though, really… even that seemed appropriate and right. He was not only her grandfather, but also the master of her gift and the ruler of the Fae… and he loved her just as deeply as she did him, but he was not everything she needed.

Ashk was still a young girl -- barely ten, as Nora had guessed. She needed other children to play with… and she still needed a mother. Nora found herself in the odd position of wanting to be both for her. Nora was young enough, herself, to want other children to play with… and she was old enough to already be yearning for the days when she might have a child of her own to coddle, to care for… to teach how to be a young woman. And so she wished to be a mother to Ashk… as much of one as Ashk would allow her to be.

Dark eyes wide and far too knowing, Ashk solemnly nodded her head. Nora had a feeling she was agreeing to more than just a hairdo in that moment. In many ways, they were of a kind, Nora and Ashk. Neither quite fit in with the others her own age. Both had been orphaned while their parents still lived. And with each other… they had each, perhaps, found what they really needed. Smiling a shy smile, Ashk leaned close to her, pressed her head onto Nora's shoulder and said, "I think I'd like that."

* * *

"Nora! Nora, Nora, Nora! You are not going to guess what Grandfather let me do today!"

Nora laughed as Ashk came bounding over the garden wall and careened into her, arms wrapping tightly around her middle, eyes bright with joy and brimming with accomplishment. She'd grown over these last two years, was less a child now and more a young woman, but she still looked up to her Grandfather as though he had hung the moon and planted the forests. It humbled Nora that, now and again, Ashk seemed to look on her with the same respect. Nora knew the Clan treated her well, with respect and affection, but Ashk wasn't like the other children there. She was old before her time and more powerful than most. She fit in better at Bretonwood than she had her home Clan, but she still stood apart.

Except with Kernos.

Except with Nora.

And right now, Ashk was bouncing on her toes in her excitement, looking fit to bursting with the news she carried. Nora hugged her close and planted a firm kiss on top of her head in the center of her coiled braids and said, "Well, if I'm never going to guess, why don't you just tell me?"

Ashk looked up at her, then, beaming as though she'd swallowed the sun and said in an awed whisper quite at odds with the exuberance of her arrival, "He let me blow the _horn_ , Nora. He let me blow it!" She frowned then before continuing, "Well, not for _real_ blow it. It's the harvesting season for everyone and it would be irresponsible to call the animals of the wood away from their preparations for winter for frivolity, but _still_ …" She smiled, "He let me blow it."

Nora grinned in return. "Ashk, that's wonderful! And very exciting!" Cradling her close, Nora whispered fiercely into her ear, "I am so very proud of you. I couldn't be prouder of you if you were my own."

Ashk stilled, then, froze in Nora's arms, and Nora silently cursed the slip of the tongue which had put words to a feeling which had remained unspoken between them the two years they'd been friends. However, before she could say anything to undo what had already been said, Ashk's arms tightened around her and she buried her face so firmly in Nora's chest that Nora could feel it as her lips curved into a fierce smile. When Ashk finally looked up, that fierce smile had taken on a hint of mischief and she said, "Does that mean we can make honey cakes for dessert?"

Nora threw back her head and laughed. 

And if they got so wrapped up in making honey cakes that they forgot to make anything else for the evening meal… at least Delia was good enough to keep her teasing minimal.

* * *

"There's someone new here. Who is he? Why haven't you mentioned him? What's he doing here? Nora, you should know better than to let strangers have hospitality when you're all alone here. It isn't _safe_." 

Nora turned from where she had been hanging the laundry to face Ashk. She'd come from hunting -- that was clear from the bow in her hands -- and, from the fierce expression on her face, she was deeply in that mindset, still. Were she in her other form, her hackles would have been raised and there would have been a growl rising in her throat.

Ashk had gotten far more protective of Nora since her grandmother had gone on to the Summerland this past winter. She was alone now, at Bretonwood, and Ashk didn't like it. She didn't like that Nora was alone, didn't like that she was unprotected, didn't like that she had to fend entirely for herself. And so, she'd begun coming around more often. She hunted to bring meat for Nora's table, even through the winter when it was that much scarcer to find. She came around almost every day to help with Nora's chores on top of her lessons with her Grandfather and her duties to the Clan. Nora worried that she was exhausting herself, but Ashk seemed to thrive on it, happy to give back a little of the love and care that Nora had given her the last three years. No… Nora should have realized that Ashk wouldn't approve of this.

"Nora?"

That one word was layered with so many different emotions, Nora couldn't even begin to untangle them… except for the one betrayed by Ashk's tense body and distraught eyes -- fear. Sighing heavily, Nora wiped her hands on her apron and moved to stand in front of Ashk. She reached out, lightly gripped Ashk's shoulder and said, "His name is Kief. He arrived two days ago and hails from a land far to the east. He's looking for a new place to call home and asked hospitality of me until he had his feet underneath him. I agreed. As wonderful as you are for helping, there is still too much here for us to handle alone. I can use the help and I can afford it. And, besides…" She smiled, softly. "He's a good man, Ashk… and I like him."

"You've known him two days!" The words burst from Ashk and she jerked out of Nora's loose hold. "How can you say you like him when you've just barely met? Do you… do you mean you _like_ him like him?" Before Nora could answer that, Ashk made a face, scrunching up her nose and sticking out her tongue, before shaking her head and saying, "No. Never mind. No. That was a stupid question. He's visiting. You're an adult. He's an adult. That's what visiting is for, so you can certainly do what pleases you both… but you should have let me at least meet him first!" Ashk closed her eyes, took a deep breath before continuing. "He's from the Eastern Clans. The Fae are different there. You don't know that he can be trusted, Nora." Her body drooped, her voice drooping along with it. "Not all the Fae are kind or good."

Nora's mouth dropped open, her eyes widening. "Wait, what… what are you talking about? He's… what makes you think he's Fae?"

Ashk frowned, her eyes immediately narrowing at Nora's surprise, "He's a Lord of the Woods. I felt it the minute I crossed into the Old Place. Did he not tell you?"

A deep, quiet voice, a considerate voice, Nora had thought, spoke up from behind her before she could answer the question. "He didn't tell her because he didn't know." Nora and Ashk both turned to look as Kief came around the corner of the house, his face pale, his own eyes just as wide as theirs. He swallowed hard, "My… my mother always claimed my father was a Fae Lord but…" He swallowed again, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and straightened. When he opened his eyes again, he was calmer, steadier, if still a bit pale. "Is it not custom here that if a woman does not want the man who fathered her child on the Summer Moon to claim the child was fathered by one of the Fae?"

When Ashk simply snorted and Nora gently explained that the only way a woman would claim such a thing in Breton was if it was true, because no Fae Lord in this clan would enjoy a woman just to abandon the resulting child, Kief blushed, muttered, "Well, it is all too common from whence I come. Had I thought there any truth to the claim, I would have shared it and I apologize that I did not do so. It was not my intent to repay your kindness with a lie."

Ashk gave Kief one swiftly assessing look and Nora let out a breath of relief when her tense frame relaxed and she perched her chin on the tip of her bow. A soft smirk alit on her lips. "Well… he's certainly easy on the eyes and he seems to mean well enough." Her smile widened, baring her teeth. "And if he doesn't… I'll be watching. You remember that, young Lord. I'm _always_ watching. You have no secrets from the woods… and the woods have no secrets from _me_."

It surprised neither of them that Ashk declined to stay for the evening meal, but her presence was felt keenly enough even in her absence. Nora and Kief said little that night, choosing to keep their thoughts to themselves. Both had much to think on.

* * *

It wasn't an easy beginning. Nora was sometimes amazed that she had survived it. Ashk had been wary of Kief for a long while. Mistrustful of strangers and wary by nature, she had bristled like a protective, well… shadow hound, every time she and Kief had crossed paths. Over time, though, she'd softened towards him, came to recognize that he wasn't like other Fae from the East, had truthfully never known them, never been taught to be like them. And when she'd learned that he was as outcast among his own people as she was among hers, it had forged a bond between them, as their orphaned natures had between Ashk and Nora so many years past, now. Nora was glad of it. Kief was a good man, a kind man, and she'd grown to love him in those first months. Even so, had Ashk truly disapproved, Nora would have let him go. For Ashk had a gift for seeing through to the heart of people and if her distrust had stayed so strong, Nora knew she could never had kept Kief in her heart. She would always have wondered what dark secret he was hiding to turn Ashk against him so.

So, it was good that Nora would never have to wonder about deep, dark secrets. Kief had none. He was open, honest almost to a fault, and caring. If anything, he was _too_ caring, too solicitous… too timid. Like Ashk in the beginning, he had been scared of being turned away, of being told he wasn't good enough for Nora. He still worried -- Nora could see it -- but he had accepted that Nora did not give her heart lightly, nor Ashk her trust.

And Ashk _did_ trust Kief. She trusted him enough to have begun teaching him what she could of the woods, sometimes even taking him deep into the woods to meet with Kernos, himself. Nora didn't have to ask why Ashk did these things, why she willingly shared her own precious time with her grandfather with Kief. She did it because she loved Nora and, above and beyond anything else, she wanted Nora safe and happy. So, she would make of Kief the best protector he was capable of being, so that when Ashk could not be there, she could trust that he would keep Nora safe. And it was endearing to watch them, heads bent together, faces serious, bent so closely together that black hair mingled with ash brown, scheming something or other -- discussions which would stop the minute Nora came upon them. Seeing those twinned innocent looks on the faces of her two most dear was almost more than she could stand sometimes and Nora would fall upon them, squeezing them both to her and feeling as though her heart would burst, unable to contain the love she felt for them both.

It was appropriate, then, that on this particular day, she found them thus, heads bent together, expressions serious, whispering back and forth between them, until Nora approached. Only this time those twinned glances were not innocent, not full of mischief, but of worry. Kief immediately stood, indicating Nora should take his seat, and Ashk claimed Nora's hand, pressing it to her lips, then her cheek, woodland eyes worried and full of fear. It was Kief who voiced the question. "Nora… Ashk and I have both noticed… you've been ill. And it doesn't seem to be getting better. Some morning you can't even keep down a bowl of porridge. We're worried."

And once again, Nora's heart filled with such love that it could not be contained. It spilled over in tears and in laughter all at once. Ashk startled, jerked back before leaning forwards again, peering worriedly into Nora's crinkling eyes. But she sat beside her, calling her name and running a soothing hand down her hair and back until she calmed.

Hysterics finally eased, Nora took one of each of their hands in hers, and pressed kisses to them before laying them upon her abdomen. Her smile just as watery as her laughter had been, she said, "Ashk, Kief… my precious ones, I am more well than I have ever been before." Turning to Kief, she added, "I am going to be a mother, Kief… and you are going to be a father."

A deep silence filled the air between them then, as Kief's eyes widened and he wobbled on his feet… would have wobbled right _off_ his feet, if Ashk hadn't reached out and grabbed his free arm to keep him upright. She stood, guiding him down to take her seat beside Nora and crouching down in front of them both. While Kief alternated between smiling and blissfully staring off into space over the news, Ashk reached both of her hands up to Nora's abdomen, such a look in her eyes that Nora was sure that were she in her other form, her tail would be wagging fit to tip her right over.

Hesitantly, reverently, Ashk brushed her hands over Nora's stomach, leaned in to press her ear close, listening for signs of life that were as yet too small to make themselves heard. Still, what she heard must have satisfied her, for she leaned back, gave Nora's abdomen a searching look, and then smiled. "You're going to be a strong one, you are. Just like your mama. Just like your Auntie Ashk. And you'll be kind, too, like your papa. I can tell already." Glancing quickly up at the two smiling faces above hers, she took on a prim expression. "And I'm not just being biased, either. You can see it, clear as day. Your baby will be brilliant and beautiful and have the best of _everything_." Reaching up to take each of their hands again, Ashk said fiercely, "We'll see to that… won't we?"

Nora and Kief shared a glance before both leaned down and pressed kisses on Ashk's cheeks, and then enfolded her in a tight hug. It was Kief who spoke. "Of course, we will, Ashk. This child will be all of ours… and we'll see that she has the best of everything from all of us. witch and Fae, alike."

Ashk pulled back, then, a puzzled frown on her face. "She?"

Kief blushed then, covered his slip with a small cough. "Or he!"

At Ashk's raised eyebrow, Nora let out a short laugh. "Whether this child is a girl or a boy, Fae, witch, or wiccanfae, they will have the best of everything we can _all_ offer. They'll be ours… all of ours."

Ashk smiled, leaned back in towards Nora's belly to whisper once more, "Don't worry, little one. You're in good hands… the best hands." Placing a gentle kiss on Nora's belly, Ashk said, "I love you already… whoever you're going to turn out to be. I'll take care of you. It's a promise. Merry meet, little one… Merry meet, and merry part, and merry meet, again."

**Author's Note:**

>  ** _A/N:_** I just wanted to add that I really did have far too much fun doing research for this story and it's filled me with all sorts of glorious headcanons for Ashk's past. Just piecing together the timeline was fascinating. For example... Neall is 21 in Pillars of the World and he says he's lived with Baron Felston for fifteen years. Ashk later notes that she was only 19 when his parents died and only 20 when she became the Hunter. Assuming that Nora gave birth young, that still puts at least a 4-5 year age gap between she and Ashk... who is her dear friend who Neall remembers visiting every day when he was a child. And when one of the friends is 13, a 4-5 year age gap is highly significant! I COULD GO ON, OMG. But I won't. Unless you'd like me to. ^_~ Anyway, just a few tidbits I thought you might find interesting. Happy Yuletide, again! ^_^


End file.
